i have what for a cousin?
by xXxSkizzerAttackxXx
Summary: wht happens when your cousin's a vampire? find out in this story....


**I have What for a Cousin?**

**Chapter 1- Vampiress known**

On Halloween night, it was completely dark outside and me and my best friend, Valerie, were outside trick or treating. I am 16 years old and have long black flowing hair. I didn't want to go this year and I wasn't even trick or treating. We were just out to take Vale's younger sister. "Why did I have to join you girls? Vale, you're just taking your sister. Couldn't you have just taken her to a few houses? I'm missing the movie." I complained. "If you didn't come, you would just be giving out candy to everyone and some people still give candy to us. You're dressed up." she replied. "I. Don't. Care." I replied meanly. She just ignored me.

**After a few hours**

We got to my house and I waved goodbye to her as she took off. I saw my mom and a guy. The guy looked at least a year older than me. "Yes, I know. Now, Derek, we can go into the house and discuss this matter. Come on!" I heard my mother tell the teen. The teen had started to walk to the front door, but my mother had stopped him at the door. "Derek, this is my daughter, Raven." "Nice to meet you, Raven." He said then walked inside to the warmth. "Mother, who is he?" "Your cousin's boyfriend, I think. She is on my side of the family." "Oh, sorry." "Please just be nice. He can really lose it." "Ok." I walked in the house and saw a dark blonde girl around my age. She was sitting rather really close to Derek. Wait…..no she was sitting next to him, her head on his shoulder, and her arms around him. He had raven black hair with deep red tips. "Sav( sa-v), I'd like you to meet my daughter/ your cousin, Raven." "Oh! Raven, I heard you've already met Derek." She said in a soothing voice. "Yes, I have. So, Sav, why are you both here?" "That is our business. Not Yours!" She said rather rudely in her soothing voice.

**12:30 pm**

Sav and Derek had gotten the 2 guest rooms and I was able to keep my room. Yay! I fell asleep once my head hit the nice, soft, fluffy, cushiony pillow. I woke up at 7 am because I heard arguing. I heard my mom shushing them. I got up out of bed, got in the shower, and then changed. I got dressed in a pale blue shirt and dark jeans. I put my hair up into a lose bun. I slowly walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. I saw Derek sound asleep on the couch and my mom and Sav. They were talking quietly. Soon, Sav saw me at nudged my mom. My mom on the other hand walked up to me and said "good morning, Rav. You are up early." "Mom, I'm up this early everyday for school, and am I going today?" "Oh! No. No, you're not." "Ok. Fine with me." "Rav, can u make breakfast for me? I need to go get a shower. Sav, get Derek up." "Yes, Aunt Devra." "Yes, mom." She walked down to the bathroom and out of site. I started to make fresh orange juice and cinnamon rolls. "Derek, get up!" "Uhhhh…" "UP!" **_THUMP!_** "What was that?" I yell into the living room. "Nothing anymore." I hear Sav say back. "Uhhh…my head." "Shut up, it didn't hurt that much." "Compared to that car, no." "See?"

About 30 minutes later, it had finally gotten quiet. When breakfast was ready, I went out to get them and see them making out. Derek pulled away and said "Gosh that smells good." As he got up and walked into the kitchen, as if he knew I was there. Sav had still been sitting there, so she got up and walked over to me. "Why'd you even come out of the kitchen? You made him stop." "Breakfast is ready." "I'm not hungry." "Ok." I walked into the kitchen. Derek was already eating a cinnamon roll. I grabbed one and started to eat. My mom had gotten into the kitchen and was wearing a long red dress. "Mom, are you going out tonight?" "yes and you're coming with me. There is something I've got to tell you." "What?" "Darling, my family, and myself are vampires. You're half vampire." "I'm part vampire? My mom's a vampires?" "Yes." "what? Are you joking?" "No. Savlatirx, you're teeth." Sav showed her teeth. They had fangs. "What about Derek?" "What about me?" "vampire?" He showed his fangs and you got worried. "Dad?" " He doesn't know." "Ok, mother."

Raven M.

Derek

Savlatirx


End file.
